The sun, the sea and the thiefshipping
by EllzXD
Summary: Marik and Bakura take a trip to the beach. Who knows what could happen? Thiefshipping MarikxYamiBakura
1. Lets go to the beach!

A joint effort fanfiction! Most the credit for this goes towards Ebbiescrooge and Fangirlattack. I only played a small part its creation! So, We all hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing it. WARNING It is yaoi. Of the thiefshipping kind!

…

It was another lazy afternoon after an eventful morning which involved Bakura "accidentally" walking in on his partner in crime. However Marik had quickly gotten over this and was sprawled across the soft sofa as Bakura ate up the last bits of rare steak greedily then rested his face in his skinny arms.

"We should go to the beach Fluffy!" Marik said excitedly as the idea struck him and he sat up. "I can work on my tan!" Bakura looked up with a mildly confused expression set on his pale face even though inside he felt mostly hopeful. "It gets better?" Ignoring the question Marik went on "All this friggin' staying indoors is making my skin suffer!"

"Good luck with that then" Bakura replied uncaring as he put his head back down in his arms. "You're coming too!" Marik whined as he stood up and tugged on Bakura's arms "Fluffffffffy~ come to the beach with mee!" Bakura stuttered in surprise "Wha- W-Why Do You Want Me to come?"

Marik paused for a minute to think "It'll more fun! And you look half dead as it is!" He argued. Bakura turned away with his arms crossed doing all he could to stop himself showing the hurt he felt from Marik's last comment. "W-Well What If I Don't Want To?"

Marik shrugged "You never want to do anything" he said with a pout, "You're so boring!" Bakura scowled "Fine. I'll go to the Bloody Beach with you." He spat. 'It's not like I have anything better to do', he finished in his head so not to confess it out loud to Marik.

The young Egyptian's face light up, "Really? Oh Fluffy~!" Overwhelmed with joy he gave his partner in crime a brief hug before skipping off to get ready. The contact made Bakura flush bright pink but he shock his head quickly and started to climb the stairs after Marik, muttering, "Oh This Should Be Fun..." Once at the top of the stairs he made his way to Marik's room and lent against the doorway.

Marik was stuffing a load of things into a bag resting on his bed whilst searching for the sun tan lotion which he treasured so dearly. Bakura eyed the bag carefully and looks at Marik questioningly, "Do we really need all that?"

"Hmmm" Marik looked at the bag, "Maybe not, but we need some of it! Like money and towels and lotion and…" He tailed off. "And what?" Bakura asked while desperately trying not to think of all the possible uses for lotion. "Oh..ummm…" Marik had begun to imagine Bakura in swimwear, "ummm…And a beachball and Ohhhhh Ohhhhh we should buy some buckets and spades!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and re-crossed his arms "Marik, What exactly are you dragging me into?" A grin spread across Marik's face "something fun!" he answered as he looked under his bed, still searching. Bakura frowns and walked over to the bed, lying on it. Hands behind head and eyes closed. "Wake me When You're Ready Then."

"You're going to friggin' sleep?" Marik complained, "Help me find my sun tan lotion! And my beachball!" Bakura opened his eyes and sat. "Marik…" He said as he picked up a bottle of sun tan lotion of the dresser, "What do you suppose this is?" "You not helping me! That's what it is!" Marik snapped as he came out from under the bed. "Oh" He said as he spotted the bottle in Bakura's hand, "Thanks Fluffy!"

Bakura rolled his eyes again as he held out the bottle to Marik, "You're not seriously bring a beachball, are you?" "Well, how else am I supposed to get you to play catch?"

"Marik, I am not playing catch. Ever!" Bakura replied firmly. "That's what the ball is for then! Why don't you want to play Fluffy?" Marik pouted. "Because I'm Not a Bloody Child!" Bakura answered, coldly.

"I Thought You Were Going To Get a Tan Anyway?" "I already have one! I just need to get it as good as it was!" Marik explained than turned to spot his ball under the dresser "Aha!" "Looks As Sexy As Ever To Me…" Bakura Blushed as he realised what he had just said "Err W..What Should I do then? To get ready." Marik blinked and lifted his shirt to look at his midriff "No fluffy" He said with a small sigh, "it's fading…" Bakura couldn't stop himself starring at Marik well-tone midriff as it caught his eye.

Marik dropped his shirt "but thanks Fluffy!" Marik grinned up at Bakura then began looking for his favourite swimming trucks. Bakura snapped out of his trance, blushing slightly. He looked off to the side to try and cover his pink cheeks. "W..whatever."

Marik smiled as he found some trunks "Fluffy can you go get some towels?" "Huh?...Oh, sure" Bakura mumbled as he walked down Hall to find the towels.

Suddenly Marik had a change of heart threw the swimming turns back into the draw. As he did, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "Hmmmm" He shook his head in disapproval just as Bakura walked back into the room with a few Beach towels which he laid on the bed. The spirit then looked up and noticed his partner in crime looking at himself. "What's wrong?" Marik span around quickly, a little surprised "N..nothing!" He stuttered as he closed the draw and smiled.

Bakura raised an eyebrow "Really?" he asked, "it's not often anyone looks disappointed when they look at you…" Marik felt himself blush a little as he turned back to the dresser and shrugged. "Well going to the beach will make me feel sexier again!" "If you say so" Said Bakura as he sat on Marik's bed again, "how long does it take you to get ready anyway?" Marik shrugged again "Well I'm ready now, anyway!" Marik smiled, "Let's go!" He sung as he picked up the towels and added them into the beachbag.

Bakura stood up and stretched "You lead the way then…" Marik grinned and walked past Bakura taking hold of his arm "This wayyy…" Bakura blushed slightly but followed behind, head down and hands in his pockets.

And the two of the set of for an "interesting" day at the beach.


	2. The motorbike ride

"So, are we going on my motorbike?" Marik asked hopefully as he slipped his shoes on and picked up the beachbag. Bakura let out a small irritated sigh, "If It'll Get This over with Quicker I guess…" Marik beamed, picked up his keys and went to open door. "You'll have to err... Um." He made a gesture around his midriff. Bakura blinked trying his best not to get sucked in by the midriff again, "What?" "So you don't fall off!" Marik explained quickly, "You'll have to hold...onto me." "Oh" said Bakura a blush creeping across his face as he tried desperately not to smile, "Well, If I…Have…To"

Marik proceed to open the door and start up his motorbike, climbing onto it. Bakura climbed on behind, wrapping his arms around Marik's waist and trying to keep a safe distance between their lower bodies. Marik blushed at Bakura's touch, "You might have to hold on a little tighter Fluffy…" "I'll be fine" Bakura replied, still blush a little and trying hard to think about their current positions.

"Well I don't want you to fall off... If you're sure" said Marik, revving the engine a couple of times "ready?" Bakura just nodded weakly in reply, Urgently Trying to Imagine Melvin Driving rather Than Marik. "Kay then!" Marik backed his motorbike out of the driveway and started driving down the road maybe a little too fast than he should.

Bakura tensed up Immediately, Not Expecting It to Be So Fast and Abandoning the Safe Distance, Clung onto Marik as Tightly as He Could. Marik was a little surprised by this but grinned sharply turning a corner, happy to be back on his bike. Bakura Squeezed Eyes Shut and Tightened his Grip Around Marik's Waist, Heart Pounding With Fear Against His Back.

Feeling the reaction of Bakura, Marik slowed down a bit and continued to drive straight. "ALRIGHT BACK THERE?" He shouted to Bakura. "Oh Just Bloody Fantastic." Bakura growled, continuing to cling to "Marik If We Die on This Thing I'm going to kill you!" Marik let out a loud belt of laughter "We'd be dead already" he giggled as he laughed again. "I'm Dead Already! And Keep Your Bloody Eyes On The Road!" Bakura yelled.

"Don't make me laugh then!" Marik grinned and speed up to make Bakura be quiet. Turning one more corner he spotted the beach ahead and excitement grew in his stomach just like a child. Meanwhile Bakura Tightened his Grip Firmly Around The Tanned Boy's Waist, Almost Whimpering As He Tried Not To Have A Heart Attack.

They slowed down considerably as Marik easily found a place to park and turned off engine, He whispered back to the pale man clinging to him "we're here~!" Bakura let out a Sighs with Relief but Didn't Take His Arms Off of Marik "Thank God... Why Do I Ever Agree To Let You Drive Me Places?" he asked shakily. Marik laughed quietly "Because it's much quicker!" he answered simply as he leaned his head back to look at Bakura in an upside-downish sort of way "That's why!" "Ugh, Whatever... Just Remind Me Next Time To Take The Bus..." Bakura muttered. "No way Fluffy!" Marik smiled as he rested the back of his head on Bakura's shoulder "Motorbikes are waaaay sexier!"


	3. The sun lotion

"That's All Well And Good for You But I'm Not Sure My Host Would Be Very Happy with You Ending His Life before He's Done Anything With it..." Bakura continued to moan. He and Marik had only just got the beach but for some reason Bakura was happy to say as they were. His Blushed Faintly as He Only Just Now Notices That His Hands Have Been on Marik's Midriff for The Whole Journey "I'm careful! You or I didn't die!" Marik replied a little offended. "Fine..." Bakura said, he have Would Argued More But Is Severely Distracted By Letting His Hand Run Gently Over Marik's Stomach Muscles and Hoping He Doesn't Notice.

"And you won't get injured on the way home either! Or die! Think of the damage it'd cause to the bike! Or me!" Marik continued. This time Bakura didn't respond at all. His Heart was pounding hard again but for an Entirely Different Reason, A Blush Crept onto His Face Again. He felt Every One of Marik's Muscles Move as He Talked.

"Or you! I wouldn't want you broken!" Marik finished as he started paying attention to Bakura's hands "Um, Fluffy...?"

Bakura Eyes Snapped Open and His Face Flushed Bright Red, Freezing His Hands Immediately "Y-Yes?" he asked shakily "Will you be able to help me with something when we get on the beach?" Marik said, feeling Bakura's hands stopping and giving a little sigh

The pale sprit Relaxed A Little, Certain for a Second That He had been Caught "S-Sure, Sure, Whatever~" "Good" Marik said with a smile, "it's hard to do alone! I've tried! Um, can we go now then? Or are you... Not done?" Quickly Bakura Almost Jumped off the Bike and Looked Away Hiding His red Face "W-Whatever... Can We Just Go Now?" He blushed at the thoughts of the activity Marik was talking about and the fact that he had been caught fulfilling a little of his fantasies.

Marik hopped off of motorbike putting his keys in his pocket, "Thanks! Sun lotion is a jerk to put on!" "Yes...N..no problem" Bakura stuttered Blush that had been fading beginning to return again And Feel Rather Nervous As He Realised That Not Only Has He Been Enlisted To Rub Lotion Over but he would have to do it on a beach that seemed almost deserted.

Marik pointed out this fact again as they began to walk down to the sea, that it was weird it being such a lovely day and yet the beach was practically empty. Whilst Marik pondered on this Bakura worried if he would be able to control his urges. Marik commented to Bakura about the advantages of Sun lotion as they came to a sandy spot. "And this stuff always feels cold when you pit it on as well! But it's the best for my skin!" He smiled. "Oh God..." Was all Bakura could manage as Marik handed the lotion to him, slipped off his top and laid down the sand, moving his hair to one side. Bakura watched he him, completely entranced.

Marik clears his throat "Come on Fluffy! Hurry up I have a whole day of tanning to do!" Bakura Blinked, Snapping Out Of His Trance "Oh! Y-Yes...Right..." He Sat down Next To the half naked Egyptian, Reluctantly Squeezing the Cold Lotion onto One Hand and Rubbing It onto Marik's Back, Closing His Eyes and Trying to Pretend It was Anyone Else.

Marik shivered slightly as the cool cream was spread around his back. "Aaaaaah~ Fluffy~!" He sighed happily. Bakura Almost Dropped the Bottle upon Hearing That, Flushing Bright Red and Thanking Ra That He was Wearing More Than Just Shorts.

"Why'd you stop?" Marik frowned as turned his head slightly. "Rub it in more Fluffy!" He demanded. Now Closing His Eyes Tightly, Bakura continued to rub in The Lotion Further. His Face Heated Up To An Unimaginable Degree As He Became Blissfully Lost In The Feel Of Marik's Skin.

"Aaaaaaaaah~ you're good at this Fluffy!" Marik grinned as he licked his lips. At the same time Bakura bite his, the whole situation becoming unbearable. "Th..there" He said stopping quickly. Marik fought back his protests and sat up, brushing the sand off his arms and chest then taking the bottle off Bakura and applying the lotion there instead. Bakura watch intensely, blush still in place as made sure his mouth was shut tight and he wasn't drooling.

Marik continued to rub the cool lotion into his midriff, concentrating on not reacting to the sweet coldness of it. Bakura's Face Reddened Considerably, His Mind Completely Clouded as He Finds Himself Unable to Tear His Eyes Away From Caramel Skin of his partner in crime.

Marik looked up to see the red-faced Bakura. "Fluffy you're getting sun burnt already!" Marik stated and without hesitation he began rubbing excess amounts lotion on Bakura's cheeks, dabbing a little on his nose with a smile. Bakura felt his blush deepen "Wha-" He spluttered turning his head to face the sand away from Marik. "D-Didn't You Come Here To Tan Or Something?" He muttered.

"And to have fun!" Marik corrected, "Later we can go in the water!" He said as he put down the towels and laid on them, kicking the sand about his legs. "No." Bakura said simply crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "I am not going in the water." Marik pouted "Guessed as much." He moaned as he closed his eyes, "Won't play catch either…" Bakura opened his eyes and glanced at Marik "Pout All You Like, You Will…Not…Get Me in the Water." As soon as he said it his eyes widened slightly as he realised it sounded like a challenge.

"I will then" Marik stated confidently, "after I have tanned a little" He turned to lay on his Bakura, stretching his arms out and smiling up at Bakura. "Hmph. We'll See about That" Bakura mumbled as He Lied Back putting his Hands behind His Head and Closing His Eyes.


	4. Fun in the sun

Hey guys, Hope you are enjoying our fic so far. We would love to know what you think, what do you like and what can we improve on. Let us know and we hope you continue to enjoy reading as much as we enjoy writing! Ellz, Fangirlattack and Ebby!

…

Marik laid happily in the sun letting his toes play in the sand, dipping in and out and closing his bright purple eyes, relaxing to the soft eb and flow of the waves on the shore. After a while he opened one eye to look at the pale man lying besides him. Bakura's head had rolled to one side and Marik assumed he had dozed off under the heat despite him not normally being very comfortable in high temperature. Marik watched him for a second and then grabbed the sun lotion once more and squirted a load onto Bakura's face. Rubbing it softly into his skin "Silllly fluffy~!" He sung.

"GAH!" Bakura jolted awake with a start, "M-Marik! What Are You Doing?" Marik continued to rub in the last bits of lotion "You'll get all sunburnt!" Marik explained as he finished and laid back down. "Oh... Erm, Thank You..." Bakura stuttered, cursing his face, silently, for once again blushing lightly. He supposed it was partly because of more physical contact with the boy but also because he knew it was actually quite a nice thing he had done for him.

"You're welcome, Fluffy" Marik replied. He stayed still for a few more minutes then sat up and reached for the beach ball. Smiling he began to blow it up, meanwhile Bakura sat himself up against a rock which stood behind him and Marik in a small pile. He looked out, over the sea thinking about how beautiful and peaceful it all was.

Marik stood up, carrying the now fully inflated beachball down to the edge of the sea. He dipped his toes into the gentle lapse of waves, wetting them before walking straight into the cool blue water. Bakura watch him go, a little smile on his face as he began to daydream about the two of them together.

Marik was waist deep now and playing with the ball, he looked back and grinned at Bakura. After splashing about with the beachball, Marik threw it up in the air but did not catch it, it began to float away and Marik went in deeper after it. Bakura sat forwards slightly "Marik?" he had meant to shout but it came out if his mouth as a whisper.

The tanned boy reached forwards with a frown on his face trying to get the beachball but a sudden drop of the sea bed sent Marik falling into the water. Bakura stood and ran into the water, looking everywhere. "Marik! Where Are You! Marik" He yelled, searching frantically. Marik stood up, shaking his head to trying rid himself of the water in his hair. He grinned at Bakura as he saw him. "Fluffy! You're in the water!" he beamed as he paddled over to him. "Weren't that scared were you?"

Bakura just stared at Marik in disbelief for a moment as his words sunk in and he looked down shakily. "..I'm... I'm in...I-I'm in..." He repeated. "Yeah! Told you I could!" Marik said as he stood in front of him, "Are you okay Fluffy?" Bakura just stood starring down at the water in pure terror, wide eyed. His mind quickly abandoning all rational thought. Marik was worried to see Bakura like this he took his hand gently and pulled him in the direction of the shore. "Come one Fluffy~! This way.." Marik said gently. Bakura was Practically Clinging to His Hero's Arm, Squeezing His Eyes Shut Firmly and Following in Blind Faith.

Once Marik reached the sandy surface, he put an arm around Bakura and sat him down. "Fluffy?" he said in a worried voice. Bakura Blushed And Looked Off To The Side, Quietly Breathing A Sigh Of Relief But Staying Silent, Embarrassed At Showing Fear in front of Marik. "Oh Fluffy I didn't know you were scared you could of said and I wouldn't have done that I'm sorry!" Marik rushed, wanting to apologies whole heartily to the shivering man in his arms.

Bakura leaned up and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck pulling him down into a strange kind of almost hug and mumbles "Shut up Marik" into his ear as he tries to regain his breathe. "It's alright now Fluffy~" Marik said as he put his arms either side of Bakura unsure whether he should hug him or not. Bakura let out another sigh of relief and reluctantly let go of the tanned man. Glaring at him but letting a little smirk play on his lips. "And Don't Ever Try And Get Me Near The Bloody Water Again!"

"I won't I won't I won't!" Marik chanted like a child making a promise, though his voice was still tainted with worry. Despite trying to keep his strict appearance, Bakura chuckled a little "God Marik, Calm Down~ I'm Not Dead You Know~" "but but but but but but but" Marik stuttered before taking a deep breathe in and out and finally saying "okay" Bakura chuckled again "Do you need me to get you an inhaler or something?"

"No" Marik said simply and after a little pause he put an arm around Bakura and whispered, "You worried me, fluffy…" Bakura couldn't help but feel a happy swoop in his stomach at these words. "Well... Thank You.."

Marik was enjoying the little hug way too much too let go of the man. "Are you grumpy all the time because you're scared of everything?" He asked curiously. At this Bakura's face burst into an angry blush, "I Bloody Am Not" he said as he folded his arms once more. "I'm Grumpy All the Time Because I Live with You" He spat spitefully.

Marik pouted, slightly hurt "Well stop living with me then" He answered, dropping his arm to the sand and sulking. Bakura sighed, regretting his out burst as he was rather enjoying Marik hold. "Marik, I didn't mean it…" he muttered quietly. "So you are scared then?" Marik said, feeling a little better.

"No, I'm not, just drop it now. Okay?" Said Bakura getting slightly annoyed. "Then why?" Marik persisted, "Why are you always grumpy if it's not a problem with you and it's not a problem with me…?" Bakura started to feel a little hot under his t-shirt "What does it matter? Why do you even care!" The last part came out as a shout, Marik sat slightly taken aback, Bakura sighed. "It's just the way I am alright?"

"But" Marik said in a small voice, frowning "I want you to be happy! And you never are. And that makes me sad…" Bakura looked at Marik with a blank expression "...What Makes You So Certain I'm Not Happy?...Just Because I'm Not Smiling and Making An

Idiot out Of Myself like You DoDoesn't Mean I'm Not Happy~ I Mean, WhatHaven't I Got to Be Happy About?" He finished calmly.

"I'm not an idiot!" Marik pouted again, "And I don't know…What have you got to be happy about?" He asked as he crossed him arms. Bakura considered this question for a minute then replied. "Well, For Starters..." He Smirked, Sliding an Arm around Marik's Waist, Pulling Him Slightly Closer "I've Got Someone I Wouldn't Trade For Any Amount Of Revenge On The Pharaoh" He paused "...At Least Not Right Now Anyway!" He let out the smallest of laughs.

"Oh fluffy" Marik whispered happily snuggling up to Bakura for a second before pausing, "It's me and not Melvin right?" He asked nervously. Bakura Gaves the tanned man An 'Are-You-Serious?' Kind of Stare. "No Marik, I Much Prefer Your Psychotic Pervert of an Imaginary Friend to You" "Oh friggin' great! What makes him better?" Marik said feeling an upset plunge in his stomach.

Bakura sighed and stopped himself saying 'He's Not As Thick' but, resisting the temptation, he looked at to the sea which was now reflecting the oranges and yellows of a sweet sunset and rested his head upon Marik's shoulder. "I Was Being Sarcastic Marik"

Marik blushed a little "You're so... Monotone sometimes I can't tell!" He defended as his hand started stroking Bakura soft hair automatically, "You know we have to go back soon, driving on a motorbike in the dark is scary!" He warned.

"I know" Bakura let himself smile, loving the feel of Marik's touch never wanting the moment to end. The two men felt that bond as they sat on the beach watching the sun fade and the stars appear, neither one of them wanting to put an end to the day. Eventually Bakura pulled himself to his feet, feeling a little dizzy as he did but shaking it off. "Shouldn't we get going then?" He said, offering a hand out to help Marik up. "Okay" said Marik taking his hand and standing up, "Let's get something to eat on the way home." And with that the pale spirit and the tanned tomb keeper made their way back to the motorcycle.


	5. Fluffy is Ill

Marik and Bakura reached the parked motorbike having a small argument on Marik's driving skills, "I'M A WONDERFUL DRIVER FLUFFY!" Marik Declared happily, with a grin "now where'd you wanna eat?" Bakura sniffed "I don't care…You pick" He answered wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Marik looked at Bakura sideways "You're not gonna cry are you? My driving isn't /that/ bad! And can we just get pizza?" He asked hopefully. "I'm Not Bloody Crying!" Bakura glared, "I Just Think I'm Going To- A-Aa-Choo!" He Sniffs Again And Wiped His Nose "Sure~ Pizza It Is Then..." He said with a little shiver, not feeling great.

"We're getting you home! We'll order pizza from there!" Marik said as he hopped onto his motorbike. "I'm Fine! Just Get Your Pizza Already" Bakura said grumpily. "It'd be hard to transport it on the motorbike!" Marik said speaking reasonable for once as he start the engine and patted the space behind him "Come on fluffy!" "Good Point" Bakura agreed, sitting behind Marik and Wrapping Arms Around the tanned boy's midriff Tightly, Abandoning the Safe Distance Idea for Now. "Ready?" called Marik revving the engine. Bakura just managed a weak nod, making sure he had a tight grip and with that Marik drove a giant grin on his face.

Bakura Clung onto His partner in crime Tightly, Eyes Shut. He Begins To Shiver Slightly, Feeling Colder Than Expected. Marik took a hand off the handlebar to encourage Bakura briefly to hold on tighter, Bakura quickly obeyed, scooting forwards, shivering against Marik's back.

Marik drove for a few more minutes after a while he called back comfortingly "Almost there!" Bakura muttered against Marik's muscular back as he buried his face in his t-shirt, sniffing and shaking. Eventually, Marik pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. "Homeeee!" He sung softly. Bakura began to shiver but his body burned up as he continued to shiver violently, resting his head on Marik's back.

"Fluffy, you're ill" Stated a frowning Marik in a concerned voice, "Do you need me to carry you in?" The idea at first tempted Bakura but the humiliation of it all was too much. "D-Don't Be Stupid, I'm Just F-F-Fine" as spluttered as he stepped off the bike, cursing himself for stuttering. "Just Bloody C-Cold Out"

Marik's frown deepened "its hot today." Worried about Bakura he grabbed his hand and started to lead him towards the door. Bakura blushed, liking the touch but feeling like an idiot. "Marik I'm Just If..." Starting to Topple Backwards and Quickly Grabs on the Door for Support, Suddenly Feeling very dizzy. "FLUFFY! Be carefully! You need to lie down on a bed or the sofa or…I don't know" Marik Panicked. "Marik I'm..." He Paused To Take a Breath, Breathing Suddenly Heavier "I'm Just Fine..." Shakily Stands Up Again, Still Holding onto door for support.

"Go and lay down!" Marik begged and pouted, "Pleaseeee, Fluffy I'm worried. I'm Just Fi-..." Bakura began to argue but then him Cut off and bowed His Head, Sighing with What Little Breath He Has Left and Holding His Arm out to Help Search for Marik "Alright..." Marik took a hold of his out stretched hand and wrapped an arm around his waist leading him swiftly into the house and onto the sofa as it was the closest. Bakura groaned slightly as the room spun around him. As soon as Marik made sure the shivering spirit was safely on the sofa he rushed off to find blankets for him. Bakura laid staring at the ceiling determined to fight off sleepiness and keeps his eyes open. Trying to hold on to the little dignity he had left.

Marik returned to Bakura's side carrying a load of blankets. Carefully, he began to tuck Bakura into each one, humming quietly as he did so. Bakura didn't refuse as his energy was so little and the warmth was rather comforting but still he glared up at the ceiling fighting off the increasing downiness.

"What anything else, Fluffy?" Marik asked softly. Bakura answered a short "No" in reply. He fought the heavy feeling in his tired eyelids stubbonly. Marik sat on the sofa, besides Bakura's head and began slowly stroking his hair, playing with it a little "Are you going to sleep a little?" Bakura mumbled another no and tried to explain how he was fine, as he tried to slip out of the tanned boys grip. Marik sighed and reached out for his hair again "You look tired, Fluffy!" "Not tired!" Marik combed his fingers throw Bakura white pointed looks. Bakura purred softly and his eyes began to drift. "S..Stop it!" He glared. "Awww but your hair is soft!" Argued Marik. "C..cut it out…" Bakura started to fight back but finally his eyes dropped and his head fall against Marik's gentle hands.

All night Marik sat there stroking Bakura's hair lovingly, the pale man slept purring lightly and his tanned partners touch.

THE END

…

So if you guys like this story let me know and we'll do a sequel about Bakura being sick and Marik having to nurse his to health. Hope you enjoyed reading! 3 And always keeeeeeeeep thiefshipping!


End file.
